cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Senkaku Islands dispute
, United Prefectures of Japan* | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = A between the United Prefectures of Japan and the People's Republic of Grand China causes increased tensions between the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and its affiliates with the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. | result = | status = Ongoing | combatant1 = | combatant2 = | combatant3 = | commander1 = | commander2 = | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = *Location disputed between the United Prefectures of Japan and the People's Republic of Grand China }} The Senkaku Islands dispute is a diplomatic issue between the United Prefectures of Japan and People's Republic of Grand China concerning a group of known as the or Diaoyu Islands. The islands are administered by Japan and claimed by China. Disputes were brought up even before the creation of the two sovereign states; they both had the same dispute before their occupation by the Pacific Empire in the 1980s. After the two countries were liberated from the Pacific Empire, the dispute was once again brought up. Heated diplomatic tensions rose after China's Minister of Foreign Affairs Yang Jiechi requested the Pacific Empire to forward a message to Japan concerning the islands on July 6, 2011 The message was a demand to Japan to cede the islands to China claiming Japan illegally took the islands from the via the . The Pacific Empire along with the Union of Midway, a country with strong ties with the United Prefectures, condemned the demands. The Chinese government refused to accept the Pacific Empire's position and stated that it would consider the Senkaku Islands as its own territory. China also stated that any actions involving the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact, the main organization that holds the Pacific Empire, the Union of Midway, and the United Prefectures of Japan, with the dispute would hold the entire Pact responsible. After this statement, the Midwayan government sent a small naval fleet in assistance to defend the islands from China. Several Midwayan citizens formed the Association for Defense of the Senkaku Islands and small-scale protests rose within Midway. The Pacific Empire sent two naval fleets as well. The diplomatic conflict between the Pact and China became noted as a significant event that caused a strain amongst the two entities. The Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and Soviet Union of Socialist Republics became increasingly hostile to each other and belligerent. Several historians and political analysts claimed that the Senkaku Islands dispute is one of the precluding events to a possible second . Later on, tensions between China and Midway increased considerably on July 25. On that day, the majority of Midwayans discovered that various websites such as , , , , and anti-communist sites were blocked with Chinese government messages. It was discovered that the Midway Network Communications, the main internet service provider, was infiltrated by Chinese spies. The alleged spies installed a software within the network infrastructure to redirect all internet requests to mainland China. Roughly 75% of Midwayans use the Midway Network Communications and all of these users were affected. Repairs to the damage was difficult, as the implanted software was heavily encrypted and backed up. China claimed that this incident is per to an existing agreement between it and Midway regarding the Senkaku Islands and the Internet. However, the Midwayan government repeatedly denied such. The incident could have also been linked to an earlier incident when a Chinese ship rammed into a Midwayan ship. Category:STOP Category:Soviet Union of Socialist Republics Category:History of the Union of Midway Category:Pacific Empire